


龙的平底锅

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喵光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 3





	龙的平底锅

最初，青年仅仅夹着枕头和床单搬进龙骑士团的时候埃斯蒂尼安比现在的反应要大得多，不过也止步于用眼睛瞪着总骑士长和低着头的青年让他们滚蛋，“冷静点，朋友，”艾默里克显得习以为常，“大家都乐意借出宿舍，但阁下已经这么要求了。”

“他说什么？”

艾默里克露出他惯有的，将元老们骗得晕头转向的优等生模样，带着点端庄的叫龙骑士想翻白眼的笑意，“英雄阁下暂时想要个冷清的远离人群的也始终没有人愿意涉足的地方，我觉得你的宿舍真是太合适了。”

“他可以去教会地下监狱，我打赌他这辈子总会进去一趟的，提前一点不是坏事。”

总骑士长提前做好了不短的演讲篇幅，让他最欣赏的两个朋友互相谋杀并不是对伊修加德有发展前途的好事。青年一直拉开视线在掂量龙骑士房间，和这个塔楼里远离地面的窗口，旁边堆叠着半新不旧的盔甲，武备和长枪，那远处甚至能看见云海模糊的雾气和山峦，他转过头，微微移开身体站在了艾默里克身前，然后顺着手臂将松开的袖口将衬衣卷到了关节上。

艾默里克流露出细小的气音，但训练有素地立即保持着礼貌移开了视线，眼角残余的视线里有模糊的红和白的色彩，在青年把绷带松开攥在手里之前他就克制地不再打扰龙骑士们的交涉。他能理解他的新朋友，但对这无所顾忌的信任或者不在乎充满了忧虑和隐忍的叹息。

龙骑士的瞳孔微微颤抖了一下，那些他所熟悉的，来自贪婪和互相憎恨的诅咒盘踞在年轻人的手臂上，愈合中的伤痕里徘徊着令他十分不舒服的活物的意志，那是龙骑士们在失败后最不得以的手段，活着地汲取龙血后强化自己，同时令自己逐渐丧失理智。曾经他以为他自己是和那些失败的骑士们不一样，他有足够支撑思维的愤怒和仇恨来抵抗尼德霍格的眼睛，但正是眼前这个人证明了自己和其他人也没什么两样。

或者更讨人厌？

海德琳的使徒眼睛里没有骑士们接受龙血后惯有的自我厌弃，他似乎十分适应，对比起血管上蔓延蒸腾的蓝色雾气，他深色瞳孔里的平静更叫人心生颤栗，这让埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己并不是在和一个乏善可陈的异乡人交涉，有什么更古老更庞大的东西在通过异族的眼睛在审视他，连藏起的邪龙的眼睛都不安起来，这让人不由自主地感到挫败和愤怒。

青年慢吞吞地整理好仪容，“……你看……越少人知道越好……不是吗？”他微微偏过头，露出一副无辜的挑衅姿态，那时候将苍天的龙骑士扔下悬崖前，他也是这幅护着雅伯里克的讨厌面孔，埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，侧过身将他们放进去，脚下磨着的地板和生铁蹭出叫人耳尖发酸的动静，可惜除了艾默里克回头露出了难以忍耐的责备神情，年轻人笔直的背脊仍然显得无动于衷，这些短耳朵混蛋，他想，但没有先前那么热血上头了。

并不是特别针锋相对的短短几天持续到年轻的龙骑士从没用得上的床单里抽出了一口平底锅。上面甚至恶趣味地用黄铜烙了一只简笔画陆行鸟。

“这是什么？”埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，将银勺从盘子边挪开了，光银面的凹陷里还沾着一点新鲜浓烈的艳色酱汁，像一点芳香四溢的唇脂，宝石屑一样细碎的番茄粒融化在芡里，嫩黄的小麦面条团成一团蜷缩在中间，他甚至恶趣味地插了一朵香菜在顶端，龙骑士听见自己的肚子嘟噜了一下。

年轻的临时同事不置可否，自顾自地从灶台转过去洗菜刀，“番茄面，”他懒洋洋地咕哝着，“小麦粉不大对劲，我听说得去龙堡，高地地区的野生小麦更受俾斯麦餐厅的赏识。”

埃斯蒂尼安搅了搅勺子，数十分钟前被包在补充物资里送来的干面条并没有让无精打采的龙骑士们稍微抬抬眼，进入骑士团后，被战争拖拽了太久的战线让这些曾经的年轻人早就习惯了贫乏无趣的日子，他记得他当时只是对着焉了吧唧的面条团“啧”了一声，团在椅子上看书的青年瞥过一眼，似乎是稍微来了点兴趣。

他把苍天龙骑士的盘子拖了过去，稍作端详后径直绑架了他的早餐，直到空荡荡的私人厨房里响起火之晶簇轻微的爆裂声，埃斯蒂尼安小幅度地探过头，看见青年平时抚摸过盖博尔格锋芒边缘的手指捏碎了一个云海洋葱。他眨眨眼，抽了下鼻翼，试图摆脱空气里细微的辛辣气息，好在这些来自野生陆行鸟林地的植物比起格里达尼亚植物园的近亲更加平和温顺，新大陆的红宝石番茄，更加细小多汁的伞蘑，宽大的牛肝菌，龙骑士很确定多数果实都来自于青年那深不可测的奇妙私人储藏，大部分时候只有骑士建国像附近拥有庞大住宅群的贵族们才能尝到那些云海之上的珍馐。他胡思乱想走神的时候，青年刚好把完熟的金色橄榄油浇在面团上抽汁，山珍和细面裹着酸涩的酱和油，年轻人把盘子归还给龙骑士，娇滴滴绿莹莹的宝石豆子从他手指缝里滴下来落在蓬香的食物上。

埃斯蒂尼安端详了一会儿，“我是没想到你还会这个，”他含糊不清地吞咽，甜蜜的酸涩的汤汁跃上他的舌尖，某些熟悉的感觉让他思索着，“那锅汤也是你煮的？”

年轻的龙骑士懒洋洋地歪在椅背上擦着手，“啊，是，”他若有所思地碾着指头上残存的果实香气，回想那锅把龙骑士从雪地里拉出来后的救命汤，说实话，看见雅伯里克阁下贫乏的家里那口贫乏的锅，发自肺腑地对种族间的体格基因有些牢骚。别在意，埃马内兰安慰他，好伙伴，你三十多岁也肯定能成那种老气横秋的样子。

他不大确定小少爷是真心在夸奖龙骑士，实际上埃斯蒂尼安在他脑子并不是那种颐指气使的中年成功人士的模样，正好相反，或许是同为乡下的出身，他感觉龙骑士脾气里尚未泯去一点的恶作剧心思，他对常人，对少到甚至独一无二的好友的刻薄尖锐确实不是恶意的，那种在漫长战争中也仍未被消磨的孩子气，出乎意料地令年轻的龙骑士心生好感。大概是因为他坐在这里一动不动，被锐爪和暴风雪碾过背脊和胸腹的伤痕隐隐作痛，让他看起来就像个无精打采的败兵，而正心满意足地用战备物资里的干面包擦过盘子的年长同僚却显得比他年轻活跃多了。 

猝不及防地一只手按在了他的头顶上，龙骑士同僚的指腹带着士兵熟悉的粗粝的伤痕，擦过青年懒于打理而延长的发梢和耳朵晃了晃他的脑袋，这种类似于哄小孩子情绪的伎俩让年轻人刚刚瞬间绷紧的身体轻微松懈了下来，连同身体里缓慢游荡的龙血也百无聊赖地咕哝着沉浸在片刻的平静中。

“放松点，大英雄，”龙骑士很快就松开了手，并显得有些得意，实际上，青年之所以对这拙劣的技巧有所忍耐是因为想起了龙骑士曾有个活着的弟弟，他确实也不是个坏脾气的人，“云顶的骑士团岗哨送信过来了，我猜，你会有些破事可以做的。”窗口边隐约模糊的空气颤栗了一下，带着他们俩熟悉的奇怪尾音丢下一份信件逃之夭夭。

海德琳的使徒若有所思地蹭着信纸，龙骑士懒洋洋的又娴熟地扣上肩甲，在值期间他也会按时换班？他没有问，埃斯蒂尼安也不会作答，锋芒毕露的重甲掩着龙血的不祥微光牢牢扣紧了龙骑士，他本来就稀松贫乏的表情掩藏在漆黑的护甲下，只能对着同样将盔甲扣向脑袋的同僚点点头。他们的交情不过于此，卸下平底锅后的手接过的只有沉甸甸的尖枪。

青年尝试着原地跳了跳，用一种足以称得上赏心悦目的姿态从窗口翻了出去，那种在雨雪中振动的翅翼拍打声隐秘地扫过龙骑士的耳际，捎带着古老造物压迫感十足的沉重呼吸声。风的呼啸追逐着他们飞快地离去，留下龙骑士独自蹲在楼梯边上检查膝关节的护甲。

埃斯蒂尼安不置可否地啧了一声站起来，又一次迎着山之城阴郁的大雪踏进让人无精打采的清晨，不过这一次，他稍微觉得腹甲有些硌着肚子。


End file.
